The present invention relates to a portable fan, and especially to a small size portable fan having a mechanism for adjusting the angle of a blower relatively to a body portion, and a mechanism for hanging the fan to a human body or other objects.
Small size portable fans powered by batteries are useful for providing air flow to the user almost anytime and anywhere. A portable fan of prior arts is composed of a body and a fixed blower. An adjustable plate is pivotally mounted on the body for making the fan tilted at an angle about 45 degree to the table where the fan stands. The angle of the fan cannot further be adjusted. And the adjustment relies on the surface of the table is limited for using in other places.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,035 discloses a portable necklace fan composed of a motor housing and motor-driven fan enclosed in a shroud. A cord attached to the shroud and forming a loop for hanging the fan to one's neck and blowing air upward to one's face. The two ends of the cord are fixed to the shroud by going through two tubular stops on the shroud and tied into knots. The portable fan becomes popular since its convenience, especially for outdoor using. But the fixed cord of the fan comes with danger when hanging to a child's neck. Children playing with the fan usually seize the cord from the back of the wearer and cause squeeze injury or even death to the wearer.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a portable fan capable of adjusting the angle of a blower and providing air flow in desired directions for the user.
A fan according to the present invention includes a body portion having a pivotal end, and a blower having n extension capable of pivotally engaging with the pivotal end of the body portion for adjusting the relative blower angle to the body portion according to user's needs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable fan capable of hanging to one's neck and preventing from squeeze injury to the wearer.
A fan according to the present invention includes a cord attachable to the fan for the hanging purpose. The connecting mechanism of the cord to the fan is in a detachable manner that when an outer force applied to the connectors exceeds a certain extent, the cord will be released from the fan, therefore prevents from harms to a wearer. An embodiment of the present invention includes a blower pivotally mounted on a body portion. Two pivotal connectors are mounted on suitable positions on the body portion for linking two ends of a cord. Lockers are formed on the ends of the cord which can be released from the connectors when forcibly pulled apart.
The objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a detailed description provided below, with reference to the accompanying drawings.